


Faking Sick

by ohhnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minho Ships It, Protective Alby (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas
Summary: A half-asleep Thomas tries to convince Newt to fake a sick day and spend the time with him instead.





	Faking Sick

Newt’s eyes hesitantly opened, one by one. Bright sunlight overtaking the previous darkness. His eyes adjusted quickly, and images became more focused within seconds. 

Newt went to push up on his elbows to get up before remembering he had fallen asleep beside Thomas last night. 

Thomas and Newt had been dating for a month now, although their close friendship beforehand has made it seem much longer. Recently, Thomas had been sharing his bed with Newt. 

Usually, on a day like today, when Newt would have to get up at dawn to tend to the Gardens, he'd sleep by himself. But last night, Thomas and him had stayed up past the rest of the Gladers talking on Thomas' bed. Thomas had fallen asleep mid conversation. 

Newt remembers gazing down at him, and pulling up the small blanket to ensure he stayed warm throughout the night. Newt felt his own eyelids begin to droop and he decided that curling up beside Thomas may actually be a better idea than walking all the way back to his own cold, isolated bed. Well, apparently that was a much better idea at the time, Newt thought to himself silently.

Newt’s left arm was underneath Thomas, trapped. Making it impossible for him to get up without disturbing his boyfriend like he had hoped. He attempted to slide his arm out from under Thomas without waking him up. Long story short, he was unsuccessful. 

Thomas stirred and a barely audible grumble grew from the back of his throat. Newt froze. 'Shuck. He really needed that sleep,' a distressed voice in his head rang. 

Thomas' eyes slowly open, and as soon as his brain processes his surroundings, he looks straight at Newt. His face lighting up instantly. 

“G’morning" he grumbles sleepily, yet still sounding joyfully surprised. “I didn’t think you'd still be here" he adds on, cocking his head by a small inch. 

“Well, I can't stay for much longer” Newt said, accidentally allowing his disappointment to be shown through his voice. Thomas pouts. “No, Tommy, I'm second in command and have a job remember? I can't just slack off” 

“Aw c'mon, can't you just tell Alby you're sick?” Thomas whines. “Minho needed to do something with the maps so if you go I'll be all alone the whole day” Thomas' eyebrows furrow in a pleading manner, turning upwards in the centre.

“No! I am not falling for your little puppy eye trick. I have work to do". Newt pulls his arm up from under Thomas finally, freeing it. 

“You can do the work tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. I could even help you. But not right now” Thomas tries to reason with Newt as he climbs out of bed. Thomas gives up trying to convince him using words. 

He leans forward, reaching towards Newt, and grasps his forearm with a tight grip. He tugs Newt back towards him strongly. Newt falls back onto the bed, ontop of Thomas with an “oof”. Newt’s jaw slightly drops in shock from his sudden transition. He frowns, opening his mouth further to speak. Thomas cups Newt’s face, and closes the distance between them, kissing him pleadingly. Just as Newt begins to kiss back, Thomas pulls away. He rests their foreheads together, gazing into the blonde’s eyes. 

“Please?” he whispers softly. 

“Ugh” 

“Is that a yes?” Thomas practically squeals, seeming like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Well. You’re bloody holding me captive so even if I wanted to go I physically couldn’t”  
Thomas’s grip loosened slightly as a goofy grin grew on his face. Newt lowered his head, swiftly untangling himself from Thomas’s muscular arms. 

“Where-” 

“I have to go tell Alby about how, truly buggered I feel” Newt said, adding an extra layer of sarcasm to the ‘truly buggered’. 

~~

When Newt returned, Thomas had fallen back to sleep. His eyelids, yet again, closed peacefully, and his face seeming untouched and innocent. 

“Tommy?” Newt questioned in a hushed tone, “Tommy!” he repeated, more sharply yet still a whisper. Thomas flinched, 

“Mm?” He hummed. 

“Blimey! I was gone for 15 minutes and you’re already fast asleep?” Newt chuckled, “now move over, and know this is a one off” he added as he crawled from the end to the top of the bed. Thomas shuffled to the right side of the bed, out of his sprawled out position. 

Thomas hummed again, this time with more of a happy than confused tone. 

~~

It felt as though time had stopped, like they had been synced together in Thomas’ bed forever. Well, that was until unheard footsteps creeped up on them at midday. 

“Hm. Knew I heard noises coming from Homestead. Now I know for certain what they were”, Minho obnoxiously winking suggestively at the end of his sentence. 

Both Thomas and Newt jumped, snapping their arms back from each others embrace, although keeping their fingers intertwined. A flaming blush raced from their necks to their cheeks. “You don’t look too sick,” he paused just to smirk, “Newtie.” Newt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Thomas gazed over to him in admiration, thinking to himself how Newt flustered was adorable. 

“What are you doing here Minho?” Newt asked with a raised eyebrow, snapping Thomas from his daydream state of mind. 

“Again, I heard noises. I was bored and everyone hates Homestead so I figured something interesting was going down. Wanted entertainment.” Minho replied casually. 

“Typical.” Newt chuckled, once again earning an adoring look from his boyfriend. 

“Bleh. Your lovey doe eyes are starting to get to me Thomas” Minho scrunched up his face in disgust. 

“If my lovey doe eyes will convince you to leave, then I will happily continue” Thomas snapped, extending every word slightly. Newt’s laughter spiked back up at the comment. Minho grinned widely, 

“Fine. I’ll go and let you two have some alone time, and make sure to keep the noise down” he quickly added as he ran out the door.

~~

Later that afternoon, Alby turned to Jeff, with a concerned frown. 

“I’m gonna go check up on Newt, he took the day off sick” Jeff raised an eyebrow, “strange, yeah I know. Be back in a minute.” 

Alby turned around the corner, to enter the Homestead, where Newt would probably be found. “Hey Ne-" Alby quickly snapped his jaw shut once he noticed the scene in front of him. 

On one of the Homestead beds layed Thomas and Newt. They were fitted together, almost like 2 puzzle pieces. A rarely seen smile tugged at Alby’s lips at the sleeping boyfriends. He took a slow step backwards, in attempt to not wake them up. 

~~

“So, how's Newt?” Jeff questioned when Alby returned to the infirmary. 

“Sorry- what?” 

“You said you were going to check up on him ‘cause he's sick. So is he better?” 

"Oh um yeah. Yeah he said he was feeling better, just needed some sleep.” Alby lied, holding back a grin. Pfft, ‘sleep’ Alby thought as he chuckled under his breath. 

~~

Fin.


End file.
